McLain's Secret Admirer
by Xeziel15
Summary: [HIATUS] After a horrible breakup with Skulker, Ember refuses to be in a relationship, at least until she recovers anyway. But when a single white rose finds itself in front of her doorstep with a note that says it's from a "POPSICLE17" mystery guy, what will Ember do with this sudden appearance of a secret admirer in her afterlife? [Emberx?]
1. Part 1: A White Rose

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I just own this story XD**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 1: A White Rose oOo~**_

A blue-haired teen ghost flies across the Ghost Zone on her blue and purple flame-shaped guitar. What seems to be a usual ordinary day for the ghosts in their immortal day to day afterlives turns out to be the worst one for a certain fiery-haired pop diva. Tears were running down her cheek, ruining that perfectly styled make-up at the bottom of her eyes. Said eyes were dim of sadness and hurt, completely different from the bright emerald green ones that shine of mischief and fun.

Ember McLain wipes away the tears as she arrives at her destination. A purple door floating in the space around the ghostly green sky. Ember straps her guitar on her back and floats toward the purple door. She lifts her fist and starts to knock. But she hesitates at the last second. She floats there for quite some time, deliberating whether she should knock or not. But eventually, Ember lowers her hand and prepares to leave. And as she turns around, she came face to face with the person, or ghost actually, that she needed the most, yet at the same time didn't want to trouble.

"Oh my gosh Ember! What happened?" Kitty, the biker chick of the Ghost Zone as well as Johnny 13's girlfriend and Ember's best friend, rushes to her side.

Ember lowers her head and hugs Kitty with all her might. Kitty was surprised by the gesture as she knew for a fact that her best friend wouldn't act this way. She knew Ember wasn't all about silly and affectionate things like hugging. So now when she was doing it right now, Kitty knew that something bad had happened to her. She reciprocates the hug, rubbing her best friend's back as an act of comfort. What made it even worse was when Ember suddenly shook and trembled as she sobs at Kitty.

"Ember, please, please. Tell me what happened?" Kitty says with a worried tone.

Ember didn't reply. She just continued crying on Kitty, which greatly worried her more.

"Ember, honey. Do you want to go inside?" Kitty asks, indicating her realm door.

Ember replies with a shake of her head.

"Ummm, do you want me to take you to your realm?"

Ember didn't react at first. Then slowly, she nods her head.

Kitty, taking this as a sign, untangles herself from the embrace. "It's gonna be okay Em." Kitty says before holding her by the waist and flying through the zone.

_**~oOo Ember's Realm oOo~**_

Ember sits on her living room's couch, tuning her guitar over and over again. Her eyes were on her guitar but were not really focused. In front of her was a fuming Kitty. She was pacing back and forth, muttering threats and dangerous plans.

"I can't believe he did that to you! That's so low, even for him! Next time I see him, I'm gonna banish his sorry metal butt from the whole face of the Ghost Zone!" Kitty threatens.

It went like that for minutes with Kitty ranting threats. Finally, Ember heaves a long sigh, which made Kitty stop her rants.

"Thanks Kitty. But I'm fine now." Ember says.

"No you're not." Kitty argues. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're a mess!"

"Ghosts heal quickly. So by tomorrow, it'll be like nothing happened."

"That's not the point Em."

Ember sighs. "I know. It's just that...I really thought that he was the one."

Kitty sighs and sits down on the couch next to her friend. "Ember, Skulker didn't deserve you for what he did."

Ember stops tinkering with her guitar and puts it away. "I know." She lowers her head.

Kitty embraces her best friend, which Ember gladly accepted. "I bet that what he did to you will come back to him a million fold."

Ember snorts. "I hope so. I'll make sure to see it when that happens."

Kitty grins. "Now that's the Ember McLain I know."

Ember rolls her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah."

Kitty giggles. "I'm glad that you're getting back to your usual self. Sad Ember just doesn't suit you."

Ember chuckles, and Kitty joins in on the laugh as well. The two hang out, talking with each other about dumb boyfriends, girl problems, music, clothes, and the afterlife. Suddenly, the clock on the wall rings a silly tune, indicating that it was getting late.

"I better go girlfriend." Kitty says. "Johnny's probably missing me by now. I bet he's flirting with some chick if I'm not around to straighten him up."

"Why don't you just dump the jerk and be done with it? It'll be much less of a pain in the a-"

"It's not that simple Em." Kitty cuts off Ember's sentence. She doesn't approve of foul words, especially when her best friend uses them.

"What do you mean?" Ember questions.

"Well, Johnny and I are meant to be. He's my other half, and I'm his." Kitty answers.

Ember rolls her eyes. "That's just a load of bu-"

"No it's not." Kitty cuts off, stretching her hand and showing her ring to Ember.

Ember raises an eyebrow, wondering what was up. "And?"

"The ring Ember." Kitty says. "Johnny and I have identical rings."

"Wait, I thought you lost that ring? Where'd you find it?"

"Oh, Johnny gave it to me after he fought Danny to get it back." Kitty smiles, looking at her ring. "Isn't Johnny sweet?"

"Right." Ember says dryly.

"Anyway Ember, the main thing is that Johnny and I are compatible partners. All beings have one. Even Desiree will have one. You have too. You just have to wait and find the right guy."

"How would I know which one is the right guy?" Ember crosses her arms. "Besides, I think I'm gonna lay low for a while in the relationship department.

"Suit yourself." Kitty shrugs. "Anyway, be safe. And stay away from Skulker as much as possible."

"Will do." Ember scoffs.

Kitty hugs her best friend goodbye before exiting Ember's realm. Once Kitty was gone, Ember picks up her guitar once more and flies upstairs to her room. Placing her guitar beside the bed, she takes out her CD and plays it on her player. The music that came was her hit song 'Remember'. She wrote that song before she died. It was about a boy she knew and loved.

A single tear falls down on Ember's cheek as she listens to her song. Once it was over, she just lies on her bed, not moving as she thinks about the past.

"Why is it always like this?" She asks no one in particular. "Why must I be alone?"

Ember lies there, crying silent tears until she falls asleep.

_**~oOo The Next Day oOo~**_

Ember wakes up with a start as an irregular beat bangs at her realm door. Groaning, she looks at her bedside clock to see that it was already past noon. Ember rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches her sleepy joints. She was soon jolted up again as the knock downstairs continues.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ember shouts.

Flying down into her living room, Ember walks toward the door and opens it to find...nobody there.

"Huh?"

Ember looks around. But there wasn't a ghost in sight. She scowls as she thought that someone had just pranked her. But when she looks down, her expression turns to wonder. Outside her realm door was a single white flower with a note attached to it.

"What the?" Ember grabs the rose and reads what the note has to say. A minute later Ember gapes in wonder at the letter she just read. "What?"

Ember looks around the area in hopes to find this mystery person who delivered a white rose to her doorstep. But there was no on there. Nothing but green space, floating doors, and rocks around.

"Okay, just who the hell are you?" She looks down again at the rose, twirling it as she gazes at the white flower. "Such a shame that this will just dry up. You didn't even bring a vase."

Ember was kidding of course. She appreciates the thought. But just as she said to Kitty last night, she wasn't interested in having a relationship right now. Especially when it's a stranger who she didn't even know a thing about. Besides, flowers weren't her thing.

Going back inside, Ember closes the door and heads into the kitchen. She fixes herself a snack, laying the rose on the table. Even though ghosts didn't need to eat, they just do it just for fun.

Ember sits on the table all the while taking bites off her sandwich. She looks at the white flower beside her, debating whether or not she should keep it or just dump it in the trash. Ultimately, she decided the later.

She gets off the table and picks up the flower. She was about to put it inside the trash bin, but a knock from her realm door stops her. Annoyed and curious at the same time, Ember floats to her door and opens it.

"Hi Kitty." Ember greets.

"Hey Em." Kitty smiles. She then looks at Ember curiously. "What's that you're holding?" Kitty points at Ember's hand.

"Huh?" Ember didn't realize it until now, but she was still holding onto the flower. "Oh."

"What do you mean oh? You're holding a white rose with a n-" Kitty's eyes widen as a thought enters her mind.

Ember, seeing that look and grin on her friends face, had a bad feeling that things were going to be hectic. "Kitty, wait! It's not what you think!"

But Ember words were drowned as Kitty suddenly squeals in delight. She hugs her best friend, pushing her inside.

"Kitty, it's really not what you think." Ember says calmly.

"Oooohhh, what's not to think?" Kitty grins slyly. "C'mon, Em. Tell me all the deets."

Ember rolls her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Fine."

Kitty squeals and hugs her harder.

"But first you need to uh...let go of me."

"Aw, but you seem to like it yesterday." Kitty pouts.

Ember rolls her eyes, with Kitty only giggling. She lets go of Ember and sits comfortably on the couch.

"Okay girlfriend, spill."

Ember sighs. She sits down on a chair and crosses her arms.

"Go on." Kitty grins.

Ember sighs again. "I found it floating outside my realm door just this afternoon."

"And then."

"And then I read the note attached to the flower."

"What does it say?"

Ember gave Kitty a half-hearted glare. "Why don't you read it?" She says, tossing the rose at Kitty.

She catches the flower and pouts at Ember. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Whatever."

"I'll read it aloud then."

Ember groans.

Kitty only grins. "Okay..."

_Dear Ember,_

_I've been having thoughts about you for quite some time now. At first, I just shrugged it off, thinking that it was only nothing. But when these feelings keep coming back, I just knew that there was something going on about me. It was then only yesterday that I realized the severity of my feelings for you._

_So as a start, I give you this white rose as a token of my affection. It symbolizes innocence and purity. I just wanted you to know that my feelings for you are true._

_Until then, I bid you farewell._

_From your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

"...who's Popsicle seventeen?" Kitty says.

Ember shrugs. "I don't know. And I don't care."

"WHAT!" Kitty screeches.

"Ow, loud much." Ember rubs her ear.

"Ember, a guy expresses his interest on you, and you don't even care!" Kitty seethes.

Ember huffs, looking away. "Why should I? I don't even know the guy."

"Uh hello, secret admirer. You're not supposed to know the guy. He's supposed to be a mystery."

"All the more reason for me to avoid him. Besides, Skulker and I just broke up yesterday. It's too soon for me to have a relationship."

"Okay Ember." Kitty gives in, looking sad.

Ember sighs. "Kitty, why did you come to my realm exactly. There must be a reason for your visit."

Kitty looks up at Ember, giving her a hurtful expression. "Can't your best friend visit without any agendas?"

Ember replies back with an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Okay, okay." Kitty holds up her hand. "It's about Skulker."

"What about the jerk."

"Well, rumor has it that yesterday, he attacked Amity Park."

"Well that's stupid." Ember rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and the reason why he attacked in the first place was because of your breakup."

Ember frowns. "Wait, he's the one upset because of our breakup! Is he blind or something?! I'm the one that got beat up by it! Courtesy of him!" Ember seethes, her eyes turning red, and her hair erupting on fire.

"Chill girlfriend. I'm not done yet." Kitty says, trying to calm Ember down. "Anyway, you know what happens when ghosts attack the town, right."

Ember nods. "The dipstick shows up all hero-like and crams us inside his stupid thermos."

"Right, right. But you know this time, he didn't."

"He didn't?"

"Yeah, Danny just beat Skulker up, like bad, bad. Like I mean, really, really bad. Like ruthless bad."

"Really?" Ember raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like the dipstick at all."

"I know." Kitty agrees. "After the fight, Danny took the real Skulker inside his suit and squeezed the life out of him."

"Wait!" Ember's eyes widen. "Did baby pop just end him?"

"Almost actually. The goth chick and the tech geek mayor stopped him before it was too late. I think Danny would've regretted it if he had done so."

Ember nods. "Never knew the dipstick would be so...unforgiving."

"Yeah, according to the rumors, Danny was like fighting mad. Like a very, very angry vicious dog kinda mad."

"Wouldn't want to be at the end of his wrath."

"Yeah." Kitty nods. "Anyway, after his friends stopped him from making a mistake that would probably haunt him for his entire life, Danny flicked Skulker back into the Ghost Zone, while his metal suit, or parts of it anyway, found its way in the town's trash dumpster for recycling."

"Wow, can't believe Phantom's that strong. Skulker beat the hell out of me while the dipstick just made a fool out of him. I can't believe that I'm that weak." Ember says sadly. "Stupid Phantom for ruining all my plans.

Kitty stands up from the couch and places a comforting hand on Ember's shoulder. "Em, why don't we go clubbing tonight? You can sing on stage and at least get some name chanting."

"Yeah, I think that'd be good." Ember nods.

_**~oOo The Next Day oOo~**_

Ember wakes up again with a start as an irregular beat bangs at her realm door. Growling, she quickly goes out of her room and into the living room. She pulls open her door to find no one there again. Looking down, she sees a box with a note on it. Ember grabs it and looks around, searching for that secret admirer. But unfortunately for her, she couldn't find him.

Shrugging, Ember walks inside, closing the door. She then puts the box on her kitchen table. Picking up the card, Ember reads it aloud.

_Dear Ember,_

_Hope you like chocolates because those are my favorites too. :)_

_From your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

_PS. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't think things through. So as an extra gift, here's a vase for that white rose I gave you._

As Ember reads the last part, her entire body freezes on spot in horror and shock. "He knows about the vase. He was there. He was watching and listening the whole time." Ember mutters, her eyes glowing dangerous. She looks at the note and burns it to a crisp.

Ember flies up to her room and takes her guitar. She then exits her realm and flies around the area, looking for that secret punk stalker. She rounds around the place. But to her dismay, she didn't find any ghosts nearby. Sighing, a frustrated Ember returns to her realm. Banging her door, she sits down on the couch with crossed arms.

After about a minute, Ember notices the white rose on a small table near the couch. She remembered that Kitty put it there last night after they went clubbing.

Picking it up, Ember eyes the flower with dangerous eyes. "Okay secret stalker, just who the hell are you? I'll play your game for now. But when I find you, I'll make you talk."

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys, this is my second DP fic. This will be a two-shot fic. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got long, and I don't want chapters to be that long. Hence, it is now a two-shot XD**

**Can you guys guess who Ember's Secret Admirer is? If you know me, and you know who I ship Ember with, then it will be so easy to guess who it is. Haha XD**

**Anyway, hope you like this little chapter. My other fic, "In Another Time" will be updated next week X)**


	2. Part 2: A Turquoise Necklace

**AN:**

**Hey Guys! This is the second part of McLain's Secret Admirer XD**

**Hope you enjoy this little chap X)**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 2: A Turquoise Necklace oOo~**_

For the past two weeks, Ember wakes up with a start by a knock on her realm door. She would then fly downstairs and open it to find nobody there with her daily gift and a note floating in front of her doorstep. She was used to this by now. Ember no longer scowls nor searches for the guy that secretly watches her from afar. She would play his game and accept whatever gifts he gives her. Besides, getting free things is awesome. Even if they were girly gifts.

But today, when Ember opens her daily gift, she was struck in awe as today's gift was a lovely necklace with a silver wing and a heart-shaped turquoise gemstone as its pendant. She wasn't sure if the gem was real or not, but she had a feeling that it was real.

"Well mystery guy. I gotta say, this is one hell of a gift." Ember smiles genuinely as she goes to her room, taking the box with her. She puts on the necklace and looks at herself from the mirror. "Not bad secret stalker. You definitely got my taste right."

Ember plops down on the bed, cuddling a big pinkish white teddy bear. It was the gift from two days ago. She sniffs the bear and sighs. It smells like strawberries.

"I wonder if you smell like strawberries." Ember says aloud. She then blushes at what she had just said. Ember buries her face on her teddy bear and screams. After about a minute of silence, she takes her face off the bear and cuddles it again. "I don't understand. Why am I feeling this way?" Ember sits up and sighs again as she looks around her room. Her gifts from her secret admirer were displayed at the left and right side of her room, while the white rose was sitting on top of her bedside table. She sighs again for the third time. "Why do I feel so giddy and girly lately?"

No answer of course. She wasn't expecting one. Nobody was there anyway except for her. No one can eavesdrop inside her realm. But that doesn't stop Ember from speaking her thoughts out loud.

Ember lies on her bed, hugging the teddy bear as she looks at nothing in particular. After about a minute, she speaks up. "I wonder what you look like. I wonder if you're even good looking." Ember smirks. She sniffs her bear and raises it in front of her face, speaking to it as if it were her secret admirer. "Thanks...whoever you are. Thanks for making me feel so special." She hugs the bear and closes her eyes. "You know, I would like to meet you. Get to know you or something." Ember blushes, thinking how silly and girly she had sounded. But she didn't care. No one would know this side of her anyway.

As she was about to nod off, a knock on her realm door startles her awake. Ember groans. "Ugh, now who's that at the door?" Ember flies down to her living room and opens the door.

"Ember!"

"Kitty?"

"Ember! How are you girlfriend?" Kitty hugs her best friend. She then looks around the room, searching for a specific thing. "So what is it this time?" Kitty grins.

Ember rolls her eyes. "I'm not telling."

"Aw c'mon. You can tell your best friend." Kitty says, still looking around for today's gift.

"Why don't you look at me when you're talking?"

Kitty looks at a smirking Ember. Her eyes then shifts down to the turquoise necklace around her neck. Ember looks at Kitty to see a sly grin slowly forming on her face. Ember counts inside her mind.

3

2

1

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!" Kitty squeals as she tackles Ember. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Ember!"

"I know, I know. Get off me Kitty. You're heavy." Ember tries to pry Kitty off her.

"But Ember. It's soooo romantic." She whines. "Look, it even matches the color of your hair. C'mon, let me have a look at it." Kitty grins.

"Of course." Ember rolls her eyes as she shows her the necklace.

"Aw." Kitty fawns over at turquoise accessory. "So beautiful. And look, it has a wing on it." She points.

"Yeah." Ember smiles.

Kitty sees her best friend's smile, which makes her smile as well. "Ember."

"Hn." Ember looks at Kitty curiously.

"Oh nothing." She grins.

"What. C'mon, tell me."

"I think you're..."

"I'm...what?"

Kitty only grins slyly.

"Kitty." Ember gives her a look that says 'Either you spill, or I'll make you spill.'

Kitty only replies with a challenging look that says 'I'd like to see you try.'

"Fine, you asked for it." Ember grins and tackles Kitty to the ground.

"Don't you dar-aaahhahahahaha!" Kitty squeals as Ember tickles her. "Ember, ppffffffttttaaahahahahaha, stop!" Kitty laughs, trying to stop Ember.

"Had enough?" Ember grins.

"Yes, yes!"

Ember lets up and floats away from Kitty. "Now, spill."

Kitty gets up from the ground and puts her hands on her hips. "Well Ember, you win."

"Of course. I like winning." She smiles smugly.

Kitty just gives her a smile back. "Well Em, I was just going to say that from that smile I saw earlier, one would think you're in love."

"What!" Ember screeches.

"Ember and Popsicle sitting in a tree-"

"Oh real mature." She huffs.

"-K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Kitty, if you so much as finish that song, I swear I'll-"

"G." Kitty grins. "What are you gonna do about it Ghost Zone's Rock & Roll Princess?" She taunts.

Ember suddenly charges at Kitty, intending to maim her...in a friendly playful way of course...but Kitty saw that coming and dodges it with ease. "Ole."

"Haha, very funny."

"What? You're a Taurus aren't you?"

"Was. I don't do birthdays anymore Katherine."

"Hey! Don't call me Katherine, Amberline."

"Hey! Not cool!"

"What? It's only fair that I call you you're real name when you called me mine."

"Fine." Ember huffs. "It's Ember. You better remember my name. And for your information, I'm not in love." She says a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, yeah." Kitty waves her off. "So what does today's note says?"

Ember rubs the back of her head. "You know, now that I think about it, I haven't actually um...read it yet."

"WHAT!" Kitty screams.

Ember looks anywhere but Kitty. "You know the feeling when you're so excited about a gift that you forgot to read what the note says."

Kitty puts her hands on her hips. "Ember, I can't believe you. A guy gives you a beautiful necklace and you forgot to even read his note for you. That's like, dating 101. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ember just shrugs. "What can I say? I'm Ember freaking McLain. I was born a rebel."

Kitty just sighs. "Okay fine. Let's just read what it says."

"Whatevs."

"Where is it anyway?"

"It's upstairs on my bed."

The two girls head inside Ember's bedroom. Ember plops down on her bed, while Kitty sits and takes the box in her hands. The note was on the lid, and Kitty reads it aloud.

_Dear Ember,_

_I hope you like this little gift I gave you. I've been saving it for quite some time now. But finally, I got it._

_The necklace really reminded me of you. Apart from its similarity to the color of your hair, which I really think is hot by the way-_

"Aw, Ember. He thinks your hawt." Kitty wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Ember lightly punches her shoulder, looking away so Kitty won't see her slightly blushing.

But Kitty, being sharp like a kitty-cat, saw her friend's blush. She smiles at her best friend's antics. It was so obvious that Ember had a crush. "No way. I'll continue reading."

"Ugh, whatever."

_Apart from its similarity to the color of your hair, which I really think is hot by the way, the wing reminded me of your personality. You are a like a free spirited bird, always soaring high, while I could only look at you from afar._

_The heart-shaped turquoise is you. It's your heart. You have a strong passion for things that you love. Music is your soul. One that I know I can't compete with. That's what I like about you. That's what makes you special in my eyes._

_Your name just doesn't mean burning coal or wood in a dying fire. It means more than that. You live on. Even when the fire has died, embers still glow and can even rekindle that dying fire. You're a light to your fans. And to me as well._

_Ember, I think I-_

"Aw." Kitty wipes away tears that were beginning to leak from her eyes. Meanwhile, Ember was just lying there, cuddling her teddy bear again. "Ember, whoever this guy is, he's so sweet. I'm not gonna say what he said. I want you to read his words for you yourself. Ember?"

"..." Ember didn't reply. Her face was buried in her pink teddy bear.

"Um, I'll just read the next paragraph, kay."

Ember just slightly nods her head.

_If you would like to, I would like to know you better. And you to me as well. What I'm saying is that I want to ask you out. I'll meet you tonight at 7:30 pm at Mom & Tina's. It's an Italian-American restaurant. It's in the Human World at Amity Park since there aren't any in the Ghost Zone. Ghosts don't need to eat, right. Lol._

_Anyway, I'm really hoping to meet you there._

_From Your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

"Oh my gosh Ember, he's asking you out on a date."

Ember just groans, taking her face off the bear and sitting up on the bed.

"What?" Kitty crosses her arms. "Don't tell me you're not going."

"And why should I?" Ember crosses her arms.

"Because the guy is sweet." Kitty says, thinking that was a valid answer.

Ember just huffs.

"What's wrong Em? Why won't you try? Just one date with the guy."

She sighs. "I...why do you want me to date the guy anyway?"

"Because you're a lonely girl that deserves some happiness."

"Well, what if he's just like Skulker." Ember retorts. "You know that I'm off on relationships."

Kitty groans. "Oh c'mon Em. Please. One date wouldn't hurt you, right."

"Well-"

"Puh-lease." Kitty gives Ember her puppy dog pout. "Just one itty-bitty date."

Ember looks away, her brow twitching.

"C'mon Emy."

She sighs.

"All I really want is for my best friend in the whole wide world to find the one that would care for and make her the most happiest ghost rocker in the entire Ghost Zone."

"Fine." Ember sighs as she gives in to Kitty's pleas.

"Yes." Kitty pumps her fist in victory.

"So..." Ember looks away.

"So?" Kitty says confused.

Ember scratches her cheek, looking sheepish. "So...what do I...you know...wear?"

"Oh, is that all." Kitty just grins manically, which made Ember gulp.

_**~oOo Mom & Tina's oOo~**_

Mom & Tina's was packed, if not full. Diners were enjoying themselves as they eat at the fine and delicious restaurant. But one diner wasn't all too happy. Not that she was sad or angry or anything. She was just bored. And at the same time, nervous.

A blue-haired teen rocker was waiting for her date. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with black rose-like patterns embroidered at the top left and a black ribbon at the back, a pair of matching black stilettos heels, a black band on her left wrist, two pairs of earrings with the main being silver dangling earrings while the other was silver black studs, and around her neck was the turquoise necklace that matches her beautiful flaming hair. She wasn't wearing her usual make up. Instead, she had thin eyeliner and light purple lipstick. Her hair was still tied up, but she had it in a different style.

Ember was wondering what he would look like. What would his personality be? Does he really sound that romantic in person? All these questions were running inside her mind. But what always comes into her mind was if he would be the one. Like what Kitty had told her about compatible partners. That someday, she would find the right guy.

Ember sighs and looks at her phone to see that it was 7:27 pm. It was one of the gifts her secret admirer gave. She really wonders how he could give her such expensive things. He must be filthy rich.

As Ember waits for her secret admirer, a certain halfa walks toward the rock & roll princess and taps her shoulder.

"Hey there." Danny smiles.

"Baby pop!" Ember says surprised. She puts her hands up defensively. "Look, I'm not doing anything. I'm just waiting here for my date."

"Don't worry Ember. I'm not here to kick your butt or anything."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're not here to ruin my night, then I'm okay being with you in the same room." Ember turns away from the dipstick and checks her phone. It was already 3:02 pm. A pang of hurt wells up inside Ember as she remembers her first date with a guy she really liked. He had stood her up, and she had hoped that he would come. She waited until it was already morning. It was also the same morning she died.

Ember heaves a sigh, thinking that she may have been stood up again. Danny, seeing her sad, decides to cheer her up. "Ember, is it okay if I enjoy your company?"

She looks at him and raises her brow. "You're still here?"

He just laughs. "Yeah."

"Well, whatever." Ember shrugs. She scans the room again, wondering whether her secret admirer would show up or not.

"You know, I'm actually here for my date too."

"Really." Ember turns back and eyes the dipstick. Now that she had a good look at him, he WAS wearing a tux. She raises an eyebrow, smirking as she puts the pieces together. "Did you and that goth chick finally hook up?"

Danny shakes his head. "No, Sam and I are just friends."

"Right." Ember says with a tone that says she doesn't believe any of it. She then takes her glass of water and drinks up.

"It's someone else actually. Someone very special." He smiles.

"Really." Ember smirks. "So who's the lucky girl to date the world's savior and hero?"

Danny looks around from the left, right, and back before turning his attention back to ghost rocker with a blush on his cheeks. Ember raises an eyebrow, curious why the dipstick was being cautious. Danny takes out a small card from his pocket and gives it to Ember.

"What's this?" She says, eyeing the small card.

"Just read it." Danny smiles, blushing.

"Fine." Ember unfolds and reads it in a soft voice.

_Dear Ember,_

_I hope that this night will make you happy._

_From Your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

Ember scrunches her brow in confusion. "Huh? Baby pop, how did you-"

As Ember looks up from the card to question the dipstick how he got her secret admirer's note, her eyes then widen in shock and surprise. Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park and savior of both the world and the Ghost Zone, was kneeling in front of her with a single white rose in his hand. To say the least, Ember was speechless. She never EVER expected that her secret admirer was the dipstick. It was just insane.

After about a moment, Ember finds her voice. "B-Baby pop, y-you're him? You're popsicle seventeen."

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in." Danny rubs the back of his neck. "But everything I wrote to you was true. And I really do hope you'll enjoy this night...you know, with me." He smiles, blushing.

Ember blushes at what the dipstick had just said. The thought of all those things he had written for her made her even redder. Slowly, she takes the white rose in his hand. "You're such a dipstick." Ember blushes, a smile slowly creeping up her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Danny grins as he stands up and takes a seat across from Ember.

_**~oOo Outside Ember's Realm oOo~**_

The two really enjoyed the night with each other. They talked about their lives and shared a little thing about themselves while eating dinner. Both had learned that they had so many things in common. It was cool really. And it was a fun night for both. But like all other nights, it soon needs to end. Danny, as the gentleman he is, flies Ember back to her realm.

"Here we are."

Ember rubs her arm. "Yeah. Home sweet home."

"Yeah." He looks awkwardly away, putting his hands in his pockets. After a minute of silence, Danny speaks up. "Did I say you look really beautiful and hot tonight?" He smirks.

Ember rolls her eyes. "Yes. For the sixth or maybe seventh time. I don't know. I lost count." She shrugs.

He chuckles. "That necklace really suits you."

"Really?" She beams.

"Yeah." Danny gives her a dreamy look.

"Baby pop."

"Hn?" He looks at Ember, who then blushes and turns away. "What's up?"

"Oh um...it's nothing. Nevermind."

"Oh." Danny frowns, wondering what was bothering her. Seeing that she wouldn't likely talk about it as she WAS Ember McLain, he knew how stubborn she could be, so he decides to tease her instead. "C'mon Ember. I didn't know you were shy."

"What?" Ember raises her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know I don't bite...that much." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ugh, jerk." Ember punches his shoulder.

"Ouch! I was just teasing. To lighten up the mood and all." Danny rubs his throbbing shoulder. "That hurt Ember. No need to be so grou-"

He stops. His eyes widen in shock as Ember quickly gives him a kiss on cheek.

"Shut up dipstick." She says, blushing. She then mutters. "That's for thanks. For tonight I mean. And the gifts. Especially this turquoise necklace."

A goofy smile slowly creeps up Danny's face. He then surprised Ember as he suddenly hugs her. She blushes at his sudden advance. And as the moment seems to end, Danny suddenly realizes what he had done. He quickly backs off and rubs his head.

"Um..." He starts.

Ember coughs. "Well that was um...interesting."

Danny blushes. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay dipstick." She blushes as well.

"I uh...I have one more gift for you."

"Oh, it's okay baby pop. You don't have too. You've given me so much already."

"No, it's okay Ember. I insist."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. But first, I need you to close your eyes first. It's a surprise." Danny smiles.

"Ugh, you're such a dipstick." Ember rolls her eyes.

"Just do it." He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Ember closes her eyes and waits for whatever the dipstick was up too.

"You ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says dryly.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

As Ember waits for whatever gift the dipstick was going to give her, she suddenly felt soft and warm lips on her own. To say the least, Ember was shocked as hell. All that processed through her brain was that 'the dipstick is kissing me!' After a moment of shock, she kisses him back. Her hand crawls up to his hair, while Danny's hand makes it to her hair and the small of her back.

They stayed like that for two minutes until Danny breaks first as he needs air. Their foreheads touch as they were lost in each other's eyes. Slowly, they start to laugh.

"Wow. That was amazing dipstick." Ember says.

"You're amazing Ember."

"You got that right baby pop." She smirks.

Danny smiles. "So...does this make us, what?"

"What makes us what baby pop?" She teases.

"You know. Us."

"Hmmmn. What's that?" Ember grins, taunting him to say those words.

Danny blushes. "Ember, w-will you be my...girlfriend?"

"Hmmmn. I don't know." Ember feigns thinking about it.

Danny pouts.

She just snickers. "How about this? How does this answer your question?" Ember leans in for a deep kiss.

As they break away, Danny just sighs in contentment. "Wow."

She giggles.

"Hey, you giggled." Danny pokes her cheek.

"Yeah, so." She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." He grins. "It's just cute when you giggle."

"Yeah, yeah." She blushes. "So, what now?"

"Well, how about a date next Friday?"

"Sounds good baby pop."

The two share another kiss as they seal the deal. Little did they know that a certain green-haired ghost was spying on them.

"You go girl." Whispers Kitty as she takes a photo of the two new couple.

**_~oOo To Be Continued oOo~_**

* * *

**AN: **

**Woooh, DxE forever!**

**I really planned this to be a two-shot only, but I have an idea for a part 3 X3**

**Do you guys want me to write a part 3 for this? It'll be fun XD**

**Remember to Read & Review**

**It's only a button away ;D**


End file.
